


【龙腾世纪起源同人】云雀之殇（3）

by Shakarian



Series: Dragon Age [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051295





	【龙腾世纪起源同人】云雀之殇（3）

搭在精灵树旁边的矮木方台平时是不会使用的，只有婚礼这样的重大庆典才会挤满了人。他们俩赶到时，索利斯和瓦劳拉已经在那里站得好好的了。

“嗨，小薇，你总算来啦？我还以为你被未婚夫的粗鲁野蛮吓得逃出丹诺林了呢！”

“我干嘛要逃啊，奈拉若斯好的不得了。“她揽紧未婚夫的胳膊。”倒是你比瓦劳拉还要害羞，你们俩到底谁是女孩子呀？”

瓦劳拉娇媚地斜起眼睛上下打量索利斯，表哥红着脸过来拧玛薇的鼻子。四个年轻人说笑打闹个没完，丹诺林侨民区的长老瓦伦德里安不得不亲自过去叫他们安静下来，好让他开始婚礼致辞。接着他好不容易才安抚住了那些因过于兴奋而吵闹的人群，先向奈拉若斯与瓦劳拉致意，这是对待客人应有的礼仪。

“我们的贵客，我们的朋友和亲人。今日的庆典不只是为了庆贺你们两位的加入，也是为了见证宗族与血脉的融合。我们这个民族现在拥有宝贵的自由，但请铭记它得来不易，是至圣的先知安德莱丝领我们走出奴隶之境。今日，我们宗族的乔木添枝加叶，愿它生长繁茂，瓜瓞绵绵。请铭记，我们精灵的力量源于对传统的坚持与对彼此承诺的忠诚。现在，请柏安修女----”

“我们不要听人类老婆婆的陈词滥调！”台下观礼的人群里爆出起哄。“长老刚才已经说了太多义正词严的话了，让玛薇给大家唱一曲，热热闹闹的才像个庆典！”

柏安修女笑着让开地方。丹诺林城市精灵的婚礼由她来祝福已经好多年了，精灵树见证了她的棕发里银丝渐增的过程。大部分修女都不愿意和贫民窟里这个低贱的种族扯上什么关系，只有柏安不嫌弃他们，长老的邀请次次都来。侨民们都尊敬她，但以口没遮拦表示亲昵，刚才的调侃话在庆典上更是寻常。有时候大家甚至胡闹得有些过分，日过当午了新人才踩着一地喝得烂醉的族人在她的祝福下交换戒指。

夏妮拨弄起她怀里那把漆色斑驳的鲁特琴。玛薇有些羞涩地看了一眼奈拉若斯，他捏了捏她的手掌才将之放开。精灵树下的云雀深深吸了口气，等着旋律转到她想要的调子。人们都说她的歌声是安德莱丝的恩赐，而今天她要以此为礼，赠与爱人。当她展开歌喉时，一切喧嚣都归于平静，仿佛全能的造物也要因之而屏息静听。

“我愿我们是一双白鸟，飞在浪尖，

在流星未消隐时，便厌了它的光焰；

黄昏的蓝星在天际低低闪光，

唤起了我们心里那亘古的忧伤。“

  


一丝倦意飘来，来自那露湿的百合与玫瑰，

爱人，别去梦那流星的光辉；

别去梦那流连在露水里的蓝星，

愿我们化作白鸟，在浪尖飞行。

  


我心里着魔着数不清的仙岛，

那里没有岁月，没有忧伤；

我们会远离尘嚣，远离烦恼，

只要做那浪尖上的一双白鸟。“

掌声与欢呼声经久不息，让高处的枝叶都震动起来。她瞟见自己的未婚夫一脸惊喜和骄傲，不禁羞红了脸，心里却得意得要命。柏安修女也在鼓掌，拍得手累了才停下来。玛薇故意无视了那些嚷着要再来一个的兴奋族人们，用恳求的眼神盯着修女。

“好，好，我们的小云雀有了雄雀，现在是迫不及待啦？”她的眼色被有些族人发觉了，笑嚷起来。

“我的女儿女婿多登对，明眼人都看得见。小两口卿卿我我你妒忌吗？”爸爸替她把话顶回去。那人乐得直不起腰来。

玛薇对爸爸眨了眨眼，想起来还没来得及告诉他内莎的事，等换完戒指，她第一个就要去找爸爸告诉他。柏安修女笑着站起身来，走到两对新人面前。

“好啦，我们不该让年轻人等太久。仪式完了你们大可以继续狂欢啊！现在就开始吧。”

她敛住笑容，举起手掌。玛薇凝视着她那严肃而慈祥的面容，感动得想要落泪。

“以创世的至圣之主，造物主的名义，吾等吟唱光明之歌。吾---”

“砰！！！”

栅栏大门轰然倒塌的巨响打断了庄严的赐福。台上台下的精灵们目瞪口呆地看着一票穿着华贵的骑士贵族趾高气昂地踏过大门，走了进来。

“刚才是哪个小妞在唱歌，嗯？唱的不错。再给大爷们唱一个！”

为首那个穿着紫底金边绣花上衣的贵族口齿不清地嚷嚷，酒气一直喷出好几尺远。台下传来好多人倒抽冷气的声音，负责管辖丹诺林那位尤因伯爵的这个儿子，在王城可是大名鼎鼎，无人不知。

“聚会，呃？这些老鼠看来日子过得太好了。来点乐子，给我们找几个妓齤女来！昨天晚上那些简直跟死鱼一样！”

一片死寂，刚才还热热闹闹的精灵树下，现在跟撒了罂粟籽一样安静。柏安修女最先醒过神来，愤怒地斥责这些不速之客。

“沃恩爵爷！婚礼仪式还在进行中，请你----”

“婚礼？哈！”

沃恩扒开被酒气熏透的覆眼长发，打量着台上的人。他的视线落到玛薇身上时，她打了个寒颤。爵爷看到哪，他身后的那群士兵就跟着看到哪，这些人现在全盯着她。

好多骑士，穿得何等堂皇，跟玛薇今天早上的梦一样。可是她现在半点喜悦也感觉不到，心里只有恐惧。

“瘦得跟捆柴一样，还有脸穿这么紧的裙子，真没劲…只有眼睛还算不错，紫色很少见。刚才的歌是你唱的，对不对？小婊子。”

她吓得牙齿发战，一个字也说不出来。马上就要当她丈夫的男人握住她的手。

“别怕。”他坚定地低声安慰她。“我不会让他们对你怎么样的。”

沃恩爵爷恶狠狠地瞪着他们，正想说点什么，他身后的鹰犬里突然有人叫喊起来。

“臭婊子，原来你在这！”

一个全副武装的武士冲进人堆里，揪着夏妮的红发，把她拖了出来。

“上次我只不过是想要摸她两下，这个小泼妇居然拿装满水的瓶子砸破我的头！”

夏妮拼命挣扎，但身小体弱的她在高大的人类武士铁腕中就跟小猫一样弱小。剩下的鹰犬连同沃恩全体哄堂大笑。

“拜德，亏你还是贴身侍卫，连一个尖耳朵娘们儿都打不过，白长那么大个儿了。你的胳膊至少比她粗三倍呐！”

“没关系。”那人冷酷的眼神转向手中的猎物，小猫一边哭一边发狠地想要咬他手腕。“这回她逃不了了。”

“用完了记得留给我们，拜德。多年轻多小的女孩啊，用起来肯定跟人类的妓齤女不一样！喂，我们也来狩猎吧！这种长着尖爪的小猫再刺激不过了！”

“你们不能这样！”柏安修女喊叫着。“他们是自由民，用强抢是犯法的！”

“滚开，叨叨唠唠的老母鸡！”沃恩一巴掌把她打翻在地，看到台下的女孩几乎都已经借机逃走了，他看起来更可怕。“法律？喂，哪个明白法令的来说说，宰一只这种老鼠要付多少钱？”

“每根手指十银币，一只手或脚一金币，买命二十金币，我的爵爷。”他身后有人恭敬地回答。

“很好，拜德。那尖耳朵泼妇要是再胡闹下去，二十金币我帮你付。”

拜德带着令人胆寒的笑容，挨近夏妮的脸。

“你是想要在这里被我们一根手指，一根手指的慢慢砍呢，还是给我老实点？”

夏妮的叫骂转为低声啜泣。沃恩挠挠鼻子，看看被困在台上的剩下女性。

“真是没办法，幸好小雏鸟还在，我就将就她吧。另一个丑得跟臭虫一样，看见就倒胃口。”

“她是我的，你这个恶棍！”奈拉若斯把吓坏了的她抱进怀里。

沃恩狞笑起来。

“好一对同命鸳鸯。结婚典礼，是不是？我记得法令里有这么一条，领主有权在新婚当夜同新娘过夜。今天，她是我的….尖耳朵。“

“求你了…爵爷，我会为你唱歌的，多少首都行….请放过夏妮和我吧！“极度惊恐中的玛薇带着哭腔恳求，却只换来无情的冷笑。

“噢，你当然会唱的，在我的床上唱。“

“您说的不对，爵爷！“瓦劳拉鼓起勇气走上来，想要维护玛薇。”法令是规定领主‘可以’享有初夜权，不是必须。这法令已经好久都没人真的实行了，把初夜权作为礼物赠与新人才是近年来的传统，至高堡就是这样的，还有其他好多领地也是。而且，恕我直言，您现在还不是领主，无权作出这种要求！“

回答她的是利剑出鞘的刺耳声音。下一秒，瓦劳拉的头颅滚落到一旁，鲜血喷射而出，精灵树上串串白花的芳香瞬间被浓厚的血腥盖过。沃恩一脸厌烦地甩甩长剑，插回鞘内。

“真烦人，浪费我一件衣服。“他皱了皱眉。”叫她家人明天来我府上领二十金币----当然，要先去税捐处缴税。走了。“

沃恩手下的骑士中有两个走上来，把奈拉若斯架开。他试图反抗，但精灵的身材哪怕是铁匠那样的强健，和人类的力量悬殊也实在是太大了。他被一拳揍倒在地，眼睁睁看着自己的未婚妻被拖走，哭泣与惨叫不绝于耳。

年轻的铁匠怒火万丈地爬起身来想要追上去，却被塞利恩一把拖住了。精灵老人涕泪纵横，颤抖着嘴唇劝说他。

“好孩子….忍着点吧。你死了也不过换来二十枚金币，可是人都没了，钱有什么用呢？小薇很聪明，会懂得察言观色的。明天….明天，她就能回来了….“

老人再也说不下去了，放声大哭。就在他们身边，索利斯正搂着自己妻子浸透鲜血的无头尸体，痛声惨嚎。他们的哭声交织在一起，直冲云霄，栖息在精灵树上的鸟儿们纷纷扑棱棱飞走。其他的精灵们有的上来安慰，有的摇摇头走去。

奈拉若斯站起身，挺直胸膛，他的眼睛里有烈焰在燃烧。精灵铁匠咬紧牙齿，紧握双拳，直挺挺地走向落脚的棚屋，打开自己从至高堡带来的那口木箱。

(待续）


End file.
